


My Coming Out

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, established JDox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: JD introduces Perry as his boyfriend to his family.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	My Coming Out

"Here we are." Perry parked the car and reached over JD's leg. He sighed, interlacing his fingers with his.

"This is the place, isn't it?" The older man asked, looking for his eyes. JD nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"I can't do it" He whispered, feeling Perry's hand tighten around his.

"I can't" He repeated. "It was stupid to get you here."

He didn't care how much the words he was saying could hurt Perry. He felt his heart pounding, he wanted to close his eyes and wake up in their bed, with his head on Perry's bare chest and his arm around his waist.

Perry had said nothing, merely holding his hand, and JD was grateful to him. Only after a few seconds he managed to swallow and turned his head towards him. "Sorry."

Perry lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile, and stroked the younger man's cheek with his other hand. “It's all right, JD. You want me to go?"

He shook his head , feeling guilty. They had traveled by plane for hours and rented a car to get there, and Perry would have gone back without blinking, if JD had asked him to. Sometimes he thought he didn't deserve what he had with him. "No. But I'm scared."

"I know." There was so much understanding and fondness in his voice that JD couldn't help but embracing him, resting his head on his shoulder. Perry let go of JD's hand only to encircle his back, and JD closed his eyes as he breathed in his perfume.

"I wish Dad was here" He said, his eyes closed as he felt tears running down his face. “He adored you. It would have been so much easier."

Perry said nothing, merely stroking his back with his fingers, which it always managed to calm JD when he was nervous. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Yes, I'm sure. No, I don't want you to leave. Just… can we stay like this? For a little while?”

"We can do anything we want, Newbie." Perry kissed his forehead sweetly. "Until you're ready, we don't get out of this car."

JD finally relaxed a little when Perry began stroking his hair. "What if I'm not ready for all day?" It wasn't a serious question, but JD's voice trembled anyway.

Perry chuckled. "We will sleep in the car."

"Yeah?" JD smiled, amused. "Would you do it?"

Perry rolled his eyes. "May the Lord help me, I would."

JD smacked a kiss on the lips. "I have the best boyfriend in the world"

"You can bet on it." Perry dragged him into another kiss.

JD broke away to look him in the eye. "I'm ready."

Perry took his hand back into his, grinning. JD felt at home, and it had nothing to do with returning to Ohio. It was Perry. "I can't wait to punch your brother."

They got out of the car slowly, Perry took the flowers he had bought for JD's mother from the back seats, leaving the suitcases in the trunk as they had decided, so that they could leave that evening if things had gone wrong.

He put his hand around his shoulder, and JD took a moment to look at him. They had to fight for half an hour that morning, risking losing their flight, because Perry didn't want to wear his shirt. JD had objected that it was only for one day, but Perry kept complaining.

Only when JD screamed that if he wasn't willing to put on a shirt for Thanksgiving then he would leave alone, and drag his suitcase to the door pretending to call a cab, Perry stopped him, apologized, then put on the light blue shirt that JD had given him for his birthday and even an old blue jacket that JD had never seen, but that suited him perfectly, obviously.

Now everything seemed so stupid to JD. He would never have left without Perry.

"Anyway, I pretended to call the cab" He informed him, and Perry at first looked at him confused, but then burst out laughing, holding him a little closer. "I know." JD was surprised by that. He ran a hand over his jacket, feeling the fabric under his fingers.

“You look great, though. I mean, you look always great, but I'm glad you didn't put on the sweatshirt."

Perry's eyes sparkled, and JD blushed. Even after dating for almost a year, when he looked at him like that he still felt like the first day.

"Me too." He said, kissing him again.

JD took a sigh and reached over the bell.

"No girls names in front of my mother" He reminded him. 

"As you wish, Natasha"

JD nudged him, smirking.

After a few seconds, they found themselves in front of Dan.

For a moment, nobody said anything.

Dan's eyes slid over Perry's arm around JD's shoulder, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Coxer?" He said turning to Perry, as if he didn't believe it was really him. JD, however, could not blame him. It had taken _him_ time to get used to that relationship... and sometimes, even now, it seemed absurd to him to think about how they had started.

"In flesh and blood." Perry gave him his best smile, and JD knew he was really working hard to not punch Dan.

Dan ignored him, widening his eyes and looking his brother in the face for the first time. "Little brother!"

JD tried to hold back a laugh and cleared his throat. "Dan... will you let us in?"

He nodded, still looking a little dazed, as if someone had hit him in the head with a hammer.

JD hadn't been in that house in years. He hadn't even gone when he returned to Ohio for his father's funeral, preferring to stay in an hotel. He looked around, noting how nothing had changed. The sofa, the color of the walls, the large kitchen table... he could see himself and Dan arguing in every corner of the house. He found himself smiling at the thought.

He sat down on the couch, recording that his boyfriend still hadn't let go of his shoulder.

"Your mother?" Perry asked, breaking the glacial silence, pointing to the bouquet of flowers he still had in his hand.

“I'll take a vase. Mom went out with James, they went to get grandma from the nursing home. "

JD nearly had a heart attack while Perry handed flowers to Dan. "Grandma?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Um, didn't you know she is coming, too?"

"No! God, Dan, no! Why didn't anyone warn me?" He asked raising his voice.

“I don't know, Johnny, I thought you just knew it. Did you think we would let her alone on Thanksgiving?"

JD ran a hand over his face, sweating suddenly cold. When his parents had separated, his grandmother had been the only person who remained close to him. JD had even gone to live in her house for a while, during high school. The knowledge that he would _disappoint_ her terrified him, and he began to tremble suddenly.

Perry noticed it immediately, and he quicky sat next to him on the sofa.

"JD? JD, look at me.” He whispered to him, and JD obeyed.

“Perry, I can't. You have to go.” The words slipped from his mouth without he could be able to control them. He freed himself from Perry's hands and got up from the sofa.

"You have to go. Please. I can't do this." He almost yelled, and without waiting for an answer, he went upstairs quickly, ignoring Dan who was calling him.

Without thinking about it, returning for a moment to the frightened boy who he had been for so long, JD holed up in his old room, slamming the door.

He sat on the floor, watching how, even there, everything had remained the same. On the shelves there were still his old records and the books he had never finished reading. They were not as dusty as he expected: it was as if he had never left. His mother had continued to clean his room.

A slight knock on the door made him jump.

"Newbie?"

Perry.

JD felt like a monster for the way he had treated him, but suddenly remembered why he had closed himself there.

"You have to leave" he said in a broken voice. "I'm not kidding. She could be here in a moment."

"I know." Perry sounded extremely calm, which was strange to JD. "Can I at least say goodbye to you?" JD, with a lump in his throat, hurried to open the door.

Perry looked disappointed, and JD really couldn't blame him.

“I'm sorry. I'm an asshole." He admitted, looking on the ground.

"You are." Perry agreed.

JD swallowed.

"If you want to break up with me, I understand."

"What? I don't want to break up with you, Janice! " Perry took his hands, pulling him close.

JD looked him in the eye. "But... you said I'm an asshole..."

“You are, but it's fine. I'll go home and wait for you there." Perry smiled, stroking his hair. JD purred, grinning.

"But you have to apologize properly, when you'll come back" he whispered in his ear with what JD had nicknamed his "we-can't-have-sex-now-but-we'll-have-it-soon" voice.

"You know you don't have to leave if you don't want to" JD said, stroking his shoulders. That jacket was really beautiful, and it looked so good with the shirt.

"The most important thing, to me, Newbie, is what _you_ want"

The younger man could notice the devotion in the other's voice, _the love_ he had been looking for for so long and that had always been in front of him. JD should have been proud to have that man by his side that day. He understood him like no one did, he knew exactly what JD needed even before he knew it. He was the right person and only a fool could let him go. Despite all the rumors, JD didn't consider himself a fool. 

He cleared his throat. “I want you to meet my grandma. And I'll apologize, anyway." He said, winking at him.

Perry gently cupped his face with his hands, as he kissed him.

“You officially have my blessing, Coxer. You can fuck my brother! "

Dan's voice reminded JD that they were still in the hallway of his mother's house.

Perry chuckled. "Not that I needed your blessing for that, Dan."

He shrugged. "How long have you... you know..."

"About a month after Dad's death." JD clarified. "It... made us closer."

Perry had to perceive something in his voice, because he put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

Dan nodded, watching them with a smirk. "Yeah, I figured it out. From how he looked at you that evening. I knew something would happen."

For once, JD could say that Dan was extremely sincere. He approached them both, and held out a hand to Perry.

"Do you remember what I said to you a while ago, don't you?"

"I remember, Dan." JD raised his eyebrows in surprise. What had Dan said?

“It also applies to _this."_

Perry shook his hand, without saying anything but silently agreeing.

JD opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the bell preceded him.

There was a boulder on his stomach, but Perry squeezed his shoulder.

"I can always hide under your bed" He whispered, and JD knew he was joking, but he could only be extremely glad. Perry had changed so much. He was so relaxed now, or at least with him. He knew he no longer had to pretend he was someone he wasn't, even though most of the jokes and his infinite rants were, in fact, what he was. Just... not _everything._

"It's fine. I'm fine." JD reassured him when he realized he was still waiting for an answer.

The three men went down the stairs, and Dan opened the door.

Seeing his grandmother was an emotion, to JD, inexpressible.

"Johnny!" She exclaimed. She clearly did not expect to see him.

"Grandma!"

JD hugged her, and feeling her scent, which was always the same, was like being a child again.

When he broke away, he greeted his mom and James.

Then, he glanced at Perry, who nodded.

"So... he's Perry," he said, pointing at him and making the necessary presentations. He felt proud as he watched him shake hands with the three, visibly confused.

"Is he a friend of yours?" His grandmother asked, and JD swallowed, the gaze that nervously went from his mom to his grandma, trying to read their indecipherable expressions.

"No, grandma. Me and Perry... we're together. He's my boyfriend.” He tried to smile, but actually wanted to run away as fast as possible.

Dan grinned, and JD felt Perry's hand on his shoulder again.

"I always said to you, no matter how hard you look you would never find a woman who loved you as much as I do" His mother said, smiling reassuringly, and JD heaved a sigh of relief.

Perry laughed heartily. “I can assure you that I love him _very much_."

JD felt a shiver running behind his back. They never said they loved each other. JD didn't want to scare Perry, even though deep down inside him he knew the feeling was reciprocated. And now he had said it, in front of his family.

"I'm sure of it, Perry." JD found hard to believe what he was hearing. He had been so scared for so long... Was it really so _easy?_

"Anyone who makes you happy, JD, is welcome in this house" James said, putting his hands on his mother's shoulders, mirroring Perry in a way that made JD smile.

"Thanks. Really. That means a lot."

JD's eyes inevitably fell on his grandma, who hadn't said anything yet.

“Dorothy's grandson is gay, too. It's a shame that you have already a boyfriend, he would have been perfect for you." She said, and JD couldn't help but let himself go into a nervous laugh.

“Actually, grandma, I'm bisexual. I like women, too." He had argued with himself a lot about whether to say it or let his family think what they wanted to. But ever since JD found a word to describe himself, he tolerated little that there were any assumptions about his sexual orientation.

His grandma tilted her head, and peered silently at Perry. “You certainly like those who dress well. That shirt looks wonderful on you, dear."

JD beamed at her.

"All the credit to your grandson." Perry pointed out, holding him close as he gave him a kiss on the temple.

"The turkey is ready!" Dan exclaimed, and no one paid more attention to the fact that JD was with a man except to fill Perry with compliments for the whole lunch.

As Perry gave him an extra portion of the turkey, JD thought he really had the best boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone! I recently came out to my parents (22 days ago, not that I'm counting, lol) as bisexual (it went well! Not so well like JD's coming out, but still!), and I just couldn't help myself to write this fic, since I think I didn't read a proper fanfiction where JD comes out to his family (I have a beautiful relationship with my grandad similar to JD's with his grandma in this fic, wich I totally made up: I just thought it was a cute thing to add and I hope to come out with my grandad one day as well)  
> I also spent the last couple of days doing this fanvideo (instead of studying for my exams, LOL) which I thought you would enjoy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fiXNhysNAQ  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Feedback is very much appreciated! ^^


End file.
